Bonnie Tales Book 1
by Clockwork's Apperentice
Summary: When Bonnie Halliwell, Piper and Leo's daughter, must attend Leo's 'family' reunion, she meets a certain Fenton. And when she suddely gain her orbing ability, along with Danny's high suspisions, this makes it the perfect time for a love-sick evil to arise. Couplet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED, CIRQUE DU FREAK, DOCTOR WHO, OR DANNY PHANTOM. I sure wish I did, though. But I DO own Bonnie, Alpha,  
Shawn, and Hera! And Uncle Shelby and Auntie Rico! Those are my charecters. That's all. On with the story!

Chapter 1: Meeting the Halliwells -  
Through a certain time glass, Bonnie Halliwell, witch, Whitelighter,  
and (hopefully) a future detective, was currently complaining to her mom.  
"But everyone will be going! Please!" She begged. Her golden locks of hair began to twinkle, literally. Her shinning green eyes full of sadness and anger.  
"No, Bonnie. We have to go to Leo's reunion." The teen pouted, her arms crossing over her chest.  
"The first dance of the year an I can't go." she mumbled. Clockwork paused the image. This girl had inherited her mothers time freezing ability and her dads Whitelighter status, and, with some training,  
could probably jump through time. A perfect assistant. But how to get to meet her . without being TO abrupt, he needed something good. He snapped his fingers happily.  
"I'll just have Team Phantom attend the meeting."

Bonnie grumbled the whole way. Her soon-to-be-boyfriend, Josh, had asked her to the dance as 'friends'. But her mom had made her go to her father's reunion. How boring! And, to add to her misery, they had to drive there. Her eldest brother could have easily orbed them, but no. They had to be 'normal'. How can you be normal when you go to a magic school? She'll never understand her mother's strange ways...  
Her cousin, Hera, was listening to her music, through her headphones,  
at full blast. You could here the faint, "Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y!" Hera's black hair was tied up in a high pony, and her blue eyes were closed as she lip-sang. She was Phoebe's and Coop's daughter.  
Hera's brother, a brown haired blue eyed shy-guy, Alpha, was sketching a picture of Bonnie's other brother, Chris. Paige's son, Shawn, who was in gangster clothes, pale blue eyes, and had gray-white hair, was fiddling with his PDA. 'Techno-geek,' Bonnie thought. She shook her head then glanced out of the window. 'Ten more minutes...'

AMITY PARK: MANSON RESIDENCE "YOU DID WHAT?" Sam cringed as her mother yelled. Mrs. Mansons hands were on her hips and Mr. Manson was by her side, just as angry. The Goth crossed her arms, held her chin up high, and smiled menacingly at her 'peachy' parents.  
"I invited the the Fentons."  
Her mom growled and ran her hands through her hairspray-filled hair.  
She glanced back, but then turned to face her daughter. She stomped over to her, bent down, and glared. "How dare you! Those imbeciles can't tell the difference between a ghost and a dog! Now, not only are they just coming to our house, their here when we have company over!"  
"Oh, and this makes Danny and Jazz bad, how?"  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"  
Samantha glared. "Stupid parents..." She grumbled. Then the door bell rang.  
Greedily excepting the distraction, Sam jumped to welcome her first relatives. An elderly man, probably in his late 60's walked in,  
followed by a young adult, probably in her early 30's. "Hi Uncle Shelby. Hello Auntie Rico." She greeted her relatives. The smiled back.  
"Hey, Sammy. How have you been?" Her Auntie Rico asked. Sam opened the door and let the guests enter.  
"Great. My mom should be in the kitchen." She shut the door and lead them to where her mom had most likely run off to.  
As she said, her mom was in the kitchen. Leaving the adults alone, she headed back to the living room.  
Ten minutes later, all guests were accounted for but two families. The Fentons and Halliwells. Sam had never met her long-distant relatives,  
and she was quiet excited. Leo Halliwell was great-grandson to Leo Wyatt, solider. And her Grandma Ida had insisted her cousin and his whole family be invited. That included Leo's three children, his two nephews, and niece.  
A knock on the door. Sam sat up from her place on the coach and opened the door. She smiled when she saw a girl her age with golden hair and shining green eyes, a black haired girl with blue eyes, who looked to be a few years older, a brown haired blue eyed boy a bit younger than Danielle Phantom, probably, a blonde boy with blue eyes, probably in his collage days, a dark brown haired boy with blue eyes, around 17,  
and a boy with gray-white hair and had really light pale blue eyes,  
probably around her age, too.  
Sam smiled and invited them inside. The one with the golden hair was the first to enter. She turned to face Sam and beamed when she saw her style. "Hi. I'm Bonnie. That's Hera, Wyatt, Chris, Alpha, and Shawn."  
She pointed to each as they entered the door. Then, six adults walked in. One had dirty blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes, who she later found out was Leo. Then a girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders, who was Leo's spouse, Piper. Next was Phoebe, she had musty brown hair and eyes to match. Paige entered next, with curly dark brown hair and gleaming brown oak-wood eyes. The Paige's husband,  
Henry, who had a fuzzy brown due at top and super short hair by his ears. The came Phoebe's husband, what was his name? Coop? He had very tan skin with brown hair and chestnut eyes. How their kids looked so different, she didn't know and didn't care. But she concluded that there must be a lot of recessive genes in this family, a lot like her own.  
"I'm Sam." The Goth addressed politely. Hera seemed to girly, Wyatt and Chris would probably hang out with the adults, Alpha ... too young. But Bonnie seemed nice, even if she was dressed a bit girly,  
and so did Shawn. The witch stuck out her hand, tilting her head,  
signaling for Sam to shake; which she did.  
As she had guessed, Wyatt and Chris walked off with their parents to chat with the adults. But, much to her surprise, so did Hera. Sam knew Hera and her mom would get along just fine. That left her with Bonnie,  
Shawn, and Alpha.  
Bonnie sat down on the coach, Alpha following a sitting next to her.  
Shawn stood by Sam. This common Goth would make things a lot easier for him in this preppy place. "So, you a Goth?" Bonnie inquired.  
"Yeah. Have been since I was four. I'm also an Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, if you know what that means." Bonnie and Shawn smiled at each other, then looked back at Sam.  
"Well, I'm a peskitarian and Shawn doesn't eat beef or pork." Bonnie mentioned. This Sam girl was so calm and relaxing. And since Bonnie isn't one to judge, unless it's one of her beloved cousins, she decided Sam would make a good friend.  
Sam smiled widely at this. Bonnie so wasn't a `little Mrs. Perfect'  
she was just, normal, understanding. A lot like Danny.  
The door bell rang. `Speak of the devil,' Sam thought as she went to open it.  
Only Danny, Jazz, and Tucker stood there. Sam's eyes widened. She was happy, yet disappointed, because Danny's parents weren't here. Happy because they wouldn't embarrass her in front of Alpha, Shawn, or Bonnie; disappointed because they won't embarrass her parents.  
"Hi, Danny, Tuck, Jazz." Sam said nicely as she let them in.  
Bonnie bit her bottom lip as she smiled. A raven haired teen in a red and white tee with blue jeans had walked in, followed by a taller red head in a black top with light blue sweats and a boy with a red beret,  
a red beret! The French style hat that Bonnie liked. Too bad she already had a soon-to-be boyfriend. Anyway, the boy was African-American and wore a yellow top with dark green cargo pants.  
His odd teal eyes didn't match his skin tone, yet, they looked like they belonged.  
"Who are they?" The raven haired one asked.  
Sam looked back towards her new relatives. "Them? Oh, their nobody.  
Just some long lost relatives who live in a humungous house, but still smaller than ours."  
The red head rolled her eyes. "He meant, what are their names?"  
Sam pretended to be shocked. "Oh! That's Shawn, he's a Goth, too.  
That's Bonnie, and that's Alpha." Tucker stared at all of them, then looked back at Sam.  
"And you're sure their cousins? They look nothing alike." The girl Goth smirked.  
"You should see the rest of their family."  
Jazz walked up to Bonnie and placed her hand out in front of her. "I'm Jazz. Jazz Fenton. That's Danny, my younger brother, and that is Tucker." Bonnie and her cousins smiled and addressed them properly.  
Bonnie, thinking of a comment that would make Sam laugh, said, "You know, if you think me and my cousins don't look alike, you and your sister aren't mirror images of each other." Sure enough, five out of seven of them laughed.

CLOCKWORKS TOWER The Observents strolled into the time masters tower. Clockwork was watching the events unfold slowly. "Clockwork, what is the meaning of this?" Asked green-glob No. 1.  
Shifting from his child form and into adult Clockwork said, "A project I am working on." He paused the image and face the one-eyed uglies.  
"That's not what I mean, Clockwork. He is back. We can't stop him. You must intervene." Retorted No. 2. His palms faced upward as he moved them form side to side.  
"I already have someone on the case."  
"Who, Clockwork?" They demanded.  
Clockwork shifted into an old man. "His lover's niece, her favored cousin and, your going to love this, Team Phantom." Seeing there shocked expressions, Clockwork found joy in this. "And the girl has some power over time, if she survives this, I will make her my apprentice."  
That did it. "An apprentice, Clockwork? Do you plan on abandoning us?"  
No. 1 asked seriously. Clockwork frowned slightly.  
"No, but she needs to be trained. And I highly doubt you want her running into Mr. Tiny or the Doctor, do you?" Both Observents nodded at how true his words were. "In that case, care to observe the door?"  
They left.  
Clockwork looked at his time glass, frowning at this unknown massacre.  
"Oh, Cole Turner, why must you be so persistent? Even after I sent Paige back to eliminate you. Let's just hope that this time, it sticks." 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED, THE FOX AND THE HOUND, OR DANNY PHANTOM!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Chapter 2: The Orbing Issue and (Some) Revealed Secrets**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dinner

Bonnie was seated neat to Sam and Alpha durning dinner; Alpha to her left and Sam to her right. Mrs. Manson was next to her husband, who was on the left side, and Hera, right. Piper was next to Leo and Wyatt, while Chris was seated next to Ida Manson and Uncle Shelby. Auntie Rico was next to Shawn and Coop; who was to the right of Phoebe. Paige sat next to Henry and Ida Manson. Danny was next to Sam and Jazz, while Tucker plopped down next to Alpha.

Tons of food was laid out. This included salmon, cod, salad, ham, corn, mashed potatoes, apple cobbler, veggies, fruits, and almost anything else you can think of. "Passez les pommes de terre, s'il vous plaît," (1) Bonnie said. Half the room stared at her, while Sam grinned, showing her teeth.

"You know French?" She asked, calmly. Sam new a bit herself. She could tell Bonnie had said 'pass', 'the', and 'please.' But other than that, she didn't understand anything. Sam's mom simply smiled, taking a liking to this girl. She, on the other hand, had understood what she had said _exactly._

Bonnie nodded. "I've been learning since I entered high school, attend the club, and have even aced my midterms." Only a semi-lie. She had been learning in MagicSchool since age seven. Sam let out a whistle.

Mrs. Manson said, "Je vais vous les pommes de terre." (2) The young witch grinned at Palmela's use of French. Pamela silently handed Bonnie the potatoes. Bonnie was a girl she could get to like. She had what it took to be proper, yet made Sam happy. Maybe, she could rub off on Sam. A lot.

"Merci." (3) Bonnie thanked, unaware of Mrs. Mansons thoughts.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bonnie, Hera, and Sam decided to sleep in the movie room. To say Sam's magical relatives were awed was an understatement. The _150 inch _flat screen TV was enough to do more than 'awe' them. But add a soda machine, movies that hadn't even come out in theaters yet, and some couple-thousand-dollar-chairs, well, you just outmatched a pair of powerful witches.

"WOW!" Hera exclaimed. Boy, if she lived a life like Sammy did, well, she would party all night and sleep all day ... not that she doesn't do that now, of course. "What movie are we watching?" She said, rushing to her wide selection of DVDs. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but she did agree with her cousin.

"I was thinking Trinity of Doom Four. Bathazar vs Razor Fang." Sam said, holding up the disc. Bonnie bobbed her head in silent agreement. That only came out yesterday, and she was dying to see it! But, Hera...

"Why not The Fox and the Hound? It is so much more less-gore, and it is so sweet!"

Sam looked at Hera in utter disgust. "Those are reasons _not_ to watch it." Hera clenched her jaw. Why on Earth would this brat want to watch something like ... that? It is just so ... disgusting.

"I don't like movies like that. I want to watch The Fox and the Hound."

Time for Bonnie to step in. Hera's powers couldn't go overboard again ... last time, God that was frightening! If by throwing a fit can get a girl what she wants, then Hera's smiling could get someone to commit suicide. "Why don't we just watch Titanic? It has romance and death. Perfect."

"Fine," Bonnie's cousin grumbled. Sam just nodded.

"Great, Sam, can you put it in? We don't know how to work the TV..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

12:14 AM, Main Street.

Danny Phantom cursed under his breath as he chased after Boxy for the, what was it?, oh yes, third time that night. The blue, overalled ghost dogged Danny's green and powerful ecto-blasts as he soared over Casper High. Boxy then turned into an 80-foot dive and plunged, nose first, through the building.

The Halfa followed soon after, only to see another ghost hovering a few yards away. Danny quickly halted, crashing into the roof of the High school. Cautiously, the Halfa glanced up at the figure.

He looked human... his tan skin, dark brown hair, all black clothes, and hazel, brown-blue eyes proved it. But, his ghost sense hadn't gone off, so he wasn't a ghost. Ignoring Boxy, Phantom stared at the floating man.

"Who are you?" The man asked. This man just so happened to go by the name of Cole, Cole Turner. He was currently holding a solid state for the first time since Paige, and now, his evil was returning with it. But one thing, maybe two, always destroyed his evil. Love and curiosity. That, he believed, was the only reason he had not killed the flying and glowing 'witch' yet.

Danny pumped out his chest, proudly, the announced, "Danny Phantom. Who are you?" Cole smirked at the cheap hero-like name.

"What are you? Witch? Demon?" Danny was taken back by the question.

"I'm a ghost. Who are you?"

A ghost? Surely not. Ghosts are transparent beings who can take _at least_ fifty years to form a solid appearance. But none, _none, _of them can fly ... or have a tail-like thing. "A ghost? Yeah, right."

"Yeah, I'm a ghost. Now answer my question. Who are you?" Danny's voice only held a _bit _of irritation. This person wasn't answering him. Every ghost, or even villain period, he had fought announced his name as soon as he got the chance.

"That's for me to know and for you to not, yet, anyways." The Halfa raised an eyebrow.

"Yet? Sir, if you don't leave right now, I'm going to make you." Danny wasn't in the mood for a fight. He had only gotten an hour of sleep. And he wanted to make it two hours, soon. So, he concluded, that if he wasn't going to fight him, he would leave. Then Danny could get the Box Ghost and keep him in the thermos all night, get some sleep, and head back to Sam's around lunch.

"A little hero, are we." Cole scuffed. If this 'ghost' was using magic in public, why hadn't the Cleaners showed up? Or, better yet, gotten _rid_ of him. But, not wanting to even let the Cleaners know he is forming, he decided to comply. For now. "I'll go. But I'll be back." And Cole faded for the first time since Paige had gone back and vanquished him.

Danny sighed heavily before saying, "At least he's gone." He quickly zoomed off and entered his NASA poster covered room before changing back into his human form, Danny Fenton.

Changed into his pink PJs, Danny plopped on his bed, making thee springs give out an annoying sqeak. "Shut up," he mumbled, pulling a pillow over his head and falling asleep, completely forgetting the Box Ghost he had ignored.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

MANSON'S THEATER

"Bonsoir," (4) Bonnie said, receiving a grin from Sam and a small, but respectful, nod from her cousin. She listened as she heard her sleep-mates' breathing slow. Noting that it was safe, she tiptoed up stairs to the kitchen.

Unlike her parents, Bonnie had done some reading up on this town. And this night, since she wasn't tired, she wanted to go evil-ghost-hunting. She had a list of ghosts that are okay and she couldn't, and shouldn't, vanquish: Phantom. That was it.

Sighing, she stalked to the gold-plated fridge and pulled out some simple herbs. Rosemary, garlic, and some pepperjack. By calling a few herbs from home, she tossed them together to make a simple potion. It was light blue at first, but after freezing it, it turned dark green. She grinned.

This potion, unlike most she made, hadn't blown up or caused some other sort of damage. In fact, this was the only potion she could make _perfectly_. Maybe, if she met Phantom, she could teach him how. Although, this potion is a 'send home' potion, so it wouldn't hurt any ghosts. She wondered if that was okay. She thought it was.

Wanting to call a potion bottle to her, she whispered, "Bottle," but she found herself in the Halliwell Manor instead. Eyes bulging, mouth open, shock and triumph in her head, she almost orbed back to the Manson's residence. Taking in a few deep breaths, Bonnie pinched her fingers, moving them down in front of her, eyes closed. Collecting a few bottles, she willed herself back to the kitchen. Luckily, she was able to do it.

Smiling at her new found power, she set about filling the potion bottles. With all six of them full, she walked out of the door, only to walk back in. Bonnie focussed all she could, and ended up orbing to the exact spot she had hoped. 'This is too easy.' She thought.

Then she heard voices coming from the direction of Casper high. "A little hero, are we? I'll go, but I'll be back." Silence.

Then, "At least he's gone." Bonnie sprinted in that direction, forgetting about her orbing ability. She arrived in time to see a black and white blur zoom off. Creasing her eyebrows in disappointment, she began to head back to the Mansons. Then a chubby, blue, overalled ghost phased through the street.

"BEWARE! I AM THE–" Bonnie cut him off by letting out a quick screech and throwing one of her potions. Boxy contracted, being sucked into a home portal that had formed inside him, teleporting his to his lair.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once 'home', Bonnie locked her potions away in her suitcase and settled into her sleeping bag. But once comfortable, she found herself in her and Hera's room at the Manor. Cursing mentally, she willed herself back to her sleeping bag, only to find herself back in the Manson's kitchen. "Close enough," she gripped, heading down to the theater for an orb-less night.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CLOCKWORKS TOWER

Clockwork watched mercilessly as the midnight events unfolded. The green globs had wanted him to simply edit Cole out of the time stream. In order to do that, though, he would have awakened some even more terrifying evil. Even a Time Master has his limits. But, certainly, he wasn't going to tell the Observents that.

He grinned when Bonnie orbed, but frowned when she got to Danny too late. He was hoping for this to be a bit quick ... But, apparently, the time stream currently had a mind of its own. Which it does ... but that's also a secret. Shutting off his time glass, Clockwork approached his medallion stand. If he was right, which he always was, then Bonnie wouldn't even _need_ one of these to withstand Clockworks 'TimeOut.'

Still, he wanted to drop one off, just in case. Plus, it might, just might, let Bonnie accesses her time powers. But, it wouldn't do anything to help her orbing power; it might actually make it worse, which was fine, and expected, by Clockwork.

Clockwork new exactly why her power was acting up. It'a a simple and logical conclusion; she has too much untapped power that wants to be let out. Once the medallion freed some of the time magic, others would follow, begging to be set free. And, orbing being the easiest power to use, would be the main, but not only, power that is released.

He grinned as he pushed the button on the top of his staff. Being swept away by a turning blue clock, he reappeared in the theater. He grabbed the medallion, which was wrapped all fancy-like in clock wrapping paper, he phased it through the suitcase and left.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

(A/N)

(1) Pass the potatoes, please

(2) I'll get you the potatoes

(3)Thank you

(4)Goodnight

Well, what do you think? Again, almost 2,000 words. I am so proud of myself! Net update will be on a week day... probably. I'm leaving town and going to NASA this weekend. I'm very excited!


End file.
